Eternal Music From The Soul
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: Drabbles inspired by song. Accepting requests. FFVII Character Cross-Over /Well just Cloud/ ... /Maybe Sephiroth/ Maybe Inuyasha Cross-Over too /Maybe!/ Yaoi. Mostly Kurama pairings. /There will be Fluff!/ Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Song: Sweet Dreams - Beyoncé**

**Pairing(s)[[if any]]: Cloud and Kurama. (Not an actual pair, just has them two in it)**

**Rating: K**

**Warning(s): Fluff?**

**Short Summary: Kurama has a nightmare and he can't get back to sleep. He is in the darkness of his room, alone and afraid it would seem. He is still suffering from past events that has happened in his life, leaving him with a minor case of mental unstableness. What ever will help him get to sleep?**

**AU**

**

* * *

Eternal Music From The Soul**

**1: Sweet Dreams**

Kurama tossed and turned on his bed. He cried out and sat up quickly in a cold sweat. He panted, his green eyes scanning the darkness of his room. He shivered, not just because of the slight draft coming from the ajar window. He clutched the covers to his chest tightly, looking around with frightful eyes. He heard a creak and he whipped his head to the right towards the window. He swallowed thickly, his body trembling in fear.

He whimpered and laid back slowly, bringing the covers up to his nose. He continued to scan the room with his wide - now tear blurred - eyes. He heard a noise, this time to his left. His eyes shot over to where he knew the door to the hallway to be. He swallowed thickly again. He heard another creaking noise. "H-Hel-lo…?" He called out weakly, and quietly. So quiet it seemed to be a whisper that could only be heard by him himself.

Another creaking noise seemed to be the answer to his call. Now the tears in his eyes spilled down his face. He pulled the covers over his head and trembled more. He heard his door open. The tears were coming faster. 'Its not there…its not really there…it can't be real…its not real!' Kurama chanted in his mind. He heard his door close and foot-steps. They were getting closer to his bed.

He gave another weak whimper, but covered his mouth quickly with both of his hands. 'No…nononononononono….don't come any closer!' Kurama cried in his mind. Kurama gave a muffled sob. He felt that whatever was in his room, was now hovering over him. The tears came even faster. The blanker covering his head was pulled gently away and at the same time the lamp near his bed was turned on. Kurama gave a weak cry and covered his eyes from the 'creature' above him.

"Kurama? What's wrong?" The person standing over Kurama asked. Kurama opened his tear-blurred eyes. Bright emerald green met Glowing baby blue. Kurama's trembles stopped. He sniffled and stared up at the blonde man above him. The man had pale skin, still a tone darker than Kurama's though, electric baby blue eyes that seemed to glow with an unusual hue, spiked up gravity-defying Blonde hair, and a very well muscled body. Kurama sniffled again. He recognized the man as Cloud.

"Kurama?" The man, Cloud, leaned alittle closer to Kurama.

"S-Scared…" Was all Kurama mumbled. There was a slight tint of pink across his cheeks and nose. Cloud smiled.

"Have a bad dream again?" Cloud asked. Kurama nodded. Cloud hesitated with the next question. "Was it the same one…about…" Kurama's eyes filled with tears again. He nodded again. "Are you okay now, though?" Again, Kurama nodded, but slowly this time. Cloud nodded. He tucked Kurama in. He kissed his forehead and smiled sadly at the younger male. Cloud turned off the light and walked to the door. He heard a whimper and he turned back around. Cloud saw that Kurama had sat back up and was now staring at him with wide tear filled eyes.

"D-Don't…go…" Kurama pleaded weakly. The only thing Kurama could see was Cloud's glowing blue eyes. Cloud walked back over to Kurama. He pushed gently on the Kurama's shoulder. "Stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay." Cloud said. Cloud saw Kurama's smile through the darkness of the room. Cloud took off his slippers and got into the bed with Kurama. He was already just clad in sleeping pants, whilst Kurama was wearing a green silk pajama set that had rose designs all over it. Kurama snuggled close to Cloud. Cloud wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Promise you'll stay?" Kurama asked softly, giving a cute little yawn after it. Cloud smiled.

"Yes, Kura, I'll stay tonight." Cloud whispered. He felt Kurama stiffen than start to tremble slightly.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Kurama asked in a hopeful tone. Cloud looked down at Kurama, who snuggled more into his chest.

"Yes. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." Cloud replied. He felt Kurama relax.

"Oyasuminasai, Cloud." Kurama whispered.

"Oyasuminasai, Kura." Cloud whispered back. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**To clear my case of writers-block,**

**I always write another story…**

**I guess this is what I came up with.**

**These are kinda like drabbles that I'll be writing.**

**Each chapter is inspired by a song.**

**I may turn this into a REAL story.**

**Maybe add a plot and stuff…**

**Anyway! If you want me to like,**

**Continue this as a story, I just might o-o**

**This is gonna stay drabbles though.**

**How did you like this?**

**I got this crazy idea to mix Yu-Yu Hakusho and FFVII because they are both my fave!**

**Well, anyway, yea…**

**Review please.**


End file.
